


put your body to me

by ephemeralgrime



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Quiet Sex, improprietous use of storage closets, very slightly under-negotiated d/s if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralgrime/pseuds/ephemeralgrime
Summary: If Omega knew it was this easy to unravel him, he'd have tugged on this thread a long time ago.
Relationships: Fire Ghoul | Alpha Ghoul/Omega | Quintessence Ghoul
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	put your body to me

**Author's Note:**

> a little alpha/omega sweetness, because why not? <3  
> title from "strange time" by matt maltese.

“Papa is going to wonder where we are.”

Omega's voice sounds too loud in the small space. Something clatters behind him - maybe a broom. His hand searches clumsily behind him as he tries to put it back, and something else falls down instead. He didn't even know there was a storage closet off the entrance to the sanctuary.

It's not a space Omega would have picked, but he wasn't exactly consulted when Alpha pulled him in here by the sleeve and started kissing his jaw. The walls, he's realized with mounting dread, must be _very_ thin. He can hear the other ghouls filing in for the mass that's going to start any minute now. He thinks he can even smell the candles being lit.

“Mmm,” Alpha says, slipping another button free from Omega's tunic. “Let Papa wonder. We won't even be missed.” 

His fingers, warm and mischievous, start creeping up Omega's chest. Omega lets his head fall back and feels his resolve wavering a little. They probably _won't_ be missed, is the thing. This is a pretty routine all-ghouls-on-deck meeting, and there's enough of them now that two missing attendees probably won't look suspicious.

“Someone is going to hear us,” Omega says pointedly as Alpha’s tail knocks over an empty bucket near their feet. The metal handle rattles conspicuously when it hits the floor. 

“Nah,” Alpha says before kissing him all soft and chaste, smiling against his lips. His tail swishes happily. Omega kisses back, but tracks the movement anxiously, watching for more buckets. 

They should go to the ritual, Omega thinks in a blurry, unfocused sort of way while Alpha bites his earlobe and makes him go all shivery. He’ll tell Alpha to stop, and they’ll go to the meeting, and they can pick this back up in their room, which has a lock on the door, and a double bed, and no one else who hasn’t been invited. That’s just what he’ll do. 

“We-” Omega starts, ready to present his very well-reasoned argument, but then he's grabbing the edge of a shelf _hard_ as Alpha suddenly bites his neck, teeth wicked and sharp. A hot tongue flicks out to lick it better, swirling wet and obscene in the hollow of his throat.

Omega prays his heartbeat isn't as loud for everyone else as it is in his ears.

“Oh, you love it,” Alpha laughs into his neck, undoing another button and freeing up more skin to torture. He leans back in - maybe for a kiss, probably for another bite - but then his elbow catches the shelf where they’d set their masks. 

Omega watches in delayed horror as they jostle where they’re nested in each other and start to tip for a long, long moment - so long that it seems like maybe they won’t fall - but no, then they’re sliding off the shelf toward the concrete floor.

One hits the floor with an ungodly, echoing _clang_ and rolls to a stop in the corner near the fallen broom. The other _bounces,_ clatters, bounces _again,_ and finally rattles to a stop near Alpha's feet. 

Omega’s entire body is a grimace. They may as well have crashed a pair of cymbals together. Papa _has_ to have heard it. 

“Oops.” Alpha laughs, making absolutely no move to pick anything up or lower his voice. He sidles back up to Omega and slowly pushes his mask to the side with his foot, _deliberately_ letting it rasp as it drags against the concrete, and he's _smirking_ because he knows he's being insufferable, and -- okay, Omega’s had enough.

Before he has time to think, Omega claps a hand over Alpha’s mouth and shoves him up against the closet wall. Alpha makes a surprised little _mmph_ sound as his back hits the wall and Omega crowds in around him, his eyes going wide in surprise and indignation.

Alpha wriggles against the wall, against Omega, knocking something else over in the process. The sound makes Omega press into him harder, bracketing him with his legs, his free arm pressed across his chest. Alpha’s tail thumps like a cat's, maybe trying to whack him, maybe just trying to make as much noise as possible. Omega stretches to pin it with his knee. His own tail curls around Alpha’s leg in a silent warning to _please shut the fuck up._

He is not in the mood to be walked in on by Papa again.

"If you lick my hand, I'll bite you," Omega hisses, then immediately feels bad for being mean. "Please be quiet.” He whispers, softer this time, pleading, but he keeps his hand where it is, pressed right up against Alpha's lips. They're warm in that feverish way they always are against his palm. Alpha’s breathing hard now through his nose where Omega has his hand pressed tight and Omega can _feel_ the straining tension in his shoulders, his chest - everywhere he’s splayed over him - as he wriggles again. 

_"Stop moving."_ Omega bites out, and finally he does.

A long moment passes with just their loud breathing and the muffled sounds of the ghouls in the sanctuary around them. Omega feels slightly ridiculous pressed as tight and flush against him as he is, but he holds him steady. 

Gradually, slowly the tension eases out of Alpha. A puppet with his strings slackened, but not quite cut. Only his eyes are visible above Omega's hand, in between his arms, not looking so much surprised as - something else. 

Assessing. Considering. 

Omega thinks maybe he should drop his hand from his mouth and back away - he knows too much time has passed for it to not be _something_ that he hasn't tried to laugh it off - but he doesn’t move. Alpha's face seems suddenly delicate beneath his palm; vulpine and graceful, like an animal gone still in a cage. Omega considers the size and weight of his hands, his body against Alpha's frame where he has him pressed to the wall. Eyes like spent coals regard him, just… waiting. 

Omega thinks of their masks, poised on the edge of falling off the shelf. 

He imagines their bed, the certainty of their locked door. And Alpha, here in this moment, pinned. Like he’s awaiting instruction. 

He takes a steadying breath. He smells the lit candles. The sharpened-pencil scent of the wood in the closet. The sweet smell of Alpha's hair. 

_Your move, Omega._

“Will you be quiet if I take my hand away?” He asks, voice low and gentle, like he’s trying not to startle a wild animal. Part of him expects Alpha to laugh, knock his hand away, maybe bite him again. But Alpha just holds his gaze, steady and unreadable. His eyes are molten.

He nods.

Omega drops his hand and steps back.

Alpha regards him cooly, crossing his arms. There's a dare written on his face, just a shadow of a smirk, like he doesn't think Omega can cash the check he just wrote, but he's willing to watch him try. Omega stares back at him, not sure what to do next. This kind of thing - whatever this is - is more familiar territory for Alpha. Omega feels a little unmoored being on the other side of it, like he's watching a tape play backwards. 

He starts to reach out a hand to Alpha, but the clatter of something from the sanctuary that sounds _very_ nearby startles them apart. Omega gives Alpha a silent _I told you so_ look that he thinks may also be accidentally telegraphing itself as an _I'm a little out of my element here, SOS!_ look. He’s never been particularly good at hiding how he feels - he’s less of an open book and more of a neon sign.

Alpha’s smirk softens as he catches the discordant note of uncertainty - because of course he does, because he knows Omega better than anyone in this world and beyond it. He slides their tails together, twining them until they’re tight in that way Omega likes, as reassuring as an embrace. Omega takes a steadying breath. The unspoken encouragement is clear, and Omega’s smile is a little bashful as he tries again, setting a hand on the side of Alpha’s face. 

“Look,” Omega whispers, thumbing back a stray curl of Alpha’s hair. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while. But only if you’re good.” He holds a finger to his lips in demonstration.

Alpha’s smile is tucked in the corner of his mouth. He mirrors the gesture and adds a wink for good measure. Omega rolls his eyes. _I'll be good, but not_ too _good_ is the implication, as if Omega would expect anything else.

Feeling encouraged, Omega steps closer, hands seeking something familiar and easy. He settles for unbuttoning Alpha’s tunic, his fingers careful and deliberate. The buttons are hot where Alpha's body has warmed them, and they almost feel alive as they fall away under his hand. Alpha's chest appears beneath him by inches, pale and firm. 

Omega looks up then - needing to confirm that it’s still okay, feeling a knot of directionless worry in his stomach - but Alpha just holds his finger back up to his lips, smiling, content to let himself be undressed. _Keep going_ , his easy smile says, and Omega does.

Omega slides the last button free and slips the tunic off Alpha’s shoulders, tugging his fascia free with it. They fall to the floor with a soft, unobtrusive sound as he slides his hands up Alpha’s bare shoulders. Alpha’s smirk falters a little as he presses back into him, the feeling of it as familiar as his own name. 

This, at least, is well-trod ground - Alpha’s body, his chest lovely and angular, and all the things Omega knows he likes. He can figure out the rest as he goes. 

Distantly, he hears something that could be the rumble of an organ. 

Omega leans into Alpha's neck - not kissing yet, just breathing there in the crook of it, inhaling the sweet warm smell of him. He always smells like this, sun-warmed and hazy. It makes Omega think of summer. Hot grass. Bonfires. It smells like home. 

Alpha gives a little sigh and tilts his neck to the side expectantly, but Omega doesn’t lean further - not yet. 

He slides his hands down, squeezing his upper arms, tracing his collarbone, then slips his fingers through the soft, curling thatch of hair on his upper chest. Alpha makes a wordless happy sound, letting himself be stroked, nodding vaguely in wordless affirmation for Omega to continue. 

Omega strokes him everywhere then, touching and rubbing and relishing in the feel of his body, so firm and flat and warm under his cool hands. Alpha leans forward then, his forehead pressed to Omega’s neck like a crutch. His breathing is getting a little rougher now - Omega can feel it hot and humid in the hollow of his neck, erratic and growing hotter. Omega presses a quick kiss to his throat, then dares to slip his hand down further, across the flat plane of his stomach. 

Alpha tenses and inhales sharply, his hands clenching at his sides. 

Omega‘s smile is hidden in Alpha’s hair, sweet-smelling and damp with sweat now. He smells burning incense and lit candles too, but the sanctuary feels hazy and insubstantial, like a distant thing. He imagines the smoke all around them here - a secret, silent world made of heat and soft noises. Just him and Alpha, a pair of nested masks. 

He lets his hand drift even further, fingers trailing through the fine hair right below the softest part of Alpha’s stomach. Omega runs the tips of his fingers against the skin just at the top of his pants. A tease, a promise, but also a question - _Is this okay?_

When Omega looks back up, Alpha's eyes are closed in concentration, but his mouth is parted while he breathes unsteadily. He's trying _so_ hard to be good, and Omega suddenly can’t stand it anymore. He cups his cheeks, hands framing his delicate face, and kisses him soft and sweet.

Alpa makes a pleased little _Mmm_ sound into his mouth. Omega's heart secretly swells at that, but he pulls back and breathes _“Shh,”_ right over his lips, all wet and whispery, and Alpha groans and grabs the front of his tunic to crush their lips together. 

Omega kisses him deeper, slicker, slipping his tongue into Alpha's mouth. His lips feel plush and hot, and Omega realizes with a shiver of a thrill that he must have been biting them to stay quiet. He strokes a thumb over the side of his neck at the same time he sucks Alpha's tongue into his mouth and feels him go tense all at once, a string pulled taught.

If Omega knew it was this easy to unravel him, he'd have tugged on this thread a long time ago. 

But he's getting carried away, and now Alpha's making all sorts of very interesting bitten-off sounds against him that are quickly rising in volume. The sound of their kissing is wet and obscene, unmistakable for what it is. 

“You have to be quiet,” Omega whispers, almost not recognizing the sound of his own voice, thick and rasping in the quiet space. He's practically breathing into Alpha's mouth now as he slides his hand down to hold him by the jaw. Alpha looks at him with burning eyes, utterly anchored in place.

 _“Quiet,”_ he says again, and he’s surprised at how firm an order it is, how certain and immovable it sounds. “Slowly.”

Omega kisses Alpha languidly now, wet and filthy and _slow_. He feels desire settle hot and sharp in his stomach, suddenly overwhelming. From where he’s holding him, Alpha can't move, can’t turn his head - he can only let himself be kissed and stroked and whatever else Omega will give him. 

He feels his heart do something complicated and tight in his chest. Alpha, still and quiet, the fire inside him cooled. Because _Omega_ wanted it that way. Because _Omega_ told him to.

Omega feels almost ashamed for how hard it makes him. 

He moves a palm back down to the soft part of Alpha's belly, right above his belt. He rubs the skin in circles there, feeling Alpha try to cant his hips higher for something to grind against. Omega pretends not to notice, playing the part as he sucks on his bottom lip. Alpha’s burning hot everywhere now - the dark curve of his neck, his mouth, his belly. There could be sound coming from the sanctuary, but all he can hear now is the wet sound of his breaths.

“Do you want my hand?” Omega whispers in his ear, right against the shell of it. Alpha shivers then, a whole full-body tremble, and opens his mouth to say something - then closes it, remembering. His hips are still moving, trying to rub against nothing. His answering nod is unsteady, his tail flicking restlessly. _Please_ is imprinted on every inch of his body. 

Omega traces a finger over the button on his pants, but he doesn't move closer. Alpha thumps his head against the wall in frustration.

“Will you be quiet for me?” Omega asks gently.

Alpha looks at him, his chest rising and falling in silent exertion. Omega feels a curious, heavy responsibility settle around his shoulders like a cloak. He imagines cupping his hand protectively around a tiny flame, shielding it from even his own breaths. 

What he really means to say is: _Do you trust me?_ Or maybe, _Do you know I love you?_

_Will you let me do this to you?_

_"Yes,”_ Alpha whispers, and Omega knows he means it this time. 

\---

Later, when they’re in a drowsy, half-dressed pile on the ground, and Omega’s flirting with the idea of closing his eyes and going to sleep right there in Alpha’s lap, Alpha says, “You know this closet actually doesn’t share a wall with sanctuary, right?”

Omega sits up, suddenly very awake. “What?”

Alpha points above him. Omega follows his hand and looks above them, sees-

"An... air vent." He says flatly. The source of the sound and the smell of smoke.

“I tried to tell you.” Alpha says. Omega just _looks_ at him, and Alpha is laughing now, bright and mischievous. “But then you pushed me into a wall and told me you were going to bite me, and I wanted to see where you were going with it.”

Omega closes his eyes and scrubs a hand over his face. “That whole time - No one would have heard us.”

Alpha pulls his hands away and kisses them sweetly, rubs his hot lips against Omega's knuckles. “But I liked when you were all mean and sexy. Now if you really want to be _heard_ , there’s a closet right next to Nihil’s office--”

Omega gives him what he hopes is a withering stare.

"Our room, then. Next time."

"Next time," Omega says distantly, then settles back in Alpha's lap.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ ratballet :)


End file.
